far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Nilin Volantz
[Entire page is a W.I.P.] Nilin is a soldier, through and through. She upholds her duty, to serve and protect those that she deems worthy. An unsung hero of House Aquila, now Mercenary for hire. She carries a dark history. Although not immediately apparent, Nilin is heavily augmented with Cybernetics that focus on combat. Her Psychic abilities push her boundaries on so many levels. As a person, as a soldier; Mentally taxing and physically exhausting. She will put herself on the front lines, deep into the enemy, to cause havoc with precision and grace. In all of Nilin's actions, there is no fear, nor malice. Only a tranquil serenity. She is a Valkyrie, one who decides death. Having lived through three Emperox's reign on the Throne, she has seen all sides of the political spectrum. Peace, War, Ease, Strife, Abundance, Scarcity, Wealth, and Debt. She is well traveled and partially knowledgeable of various customs and cultures around the sector. While Nilin may be a soldier, she has a softer, eloquent side to her. It's just difficult getting to know her. Traits and Appearance Traits Nilin is usually a quite person. When she does speak it is fairly outspoken, candid, frank, brief, to the point. Her quarters, or place of stay, is often dark or deliberately painted all black. She carries little to no personal belongings. She is used to traveling often. Knows just enough about the sector to answer common questions, can get by on stations and ships. Frankly prefers ships over planetary or station living. She likes the solitude found on ships. Nilin's emotional capacity varies widely. She has a strong sense of morals and values. Does not often take people's feelings into account; although she can be sentimental. Can sometimes seem apathetic or uncaring; Very cold, calculating, almost emotionless. She has a hard time relating to others, whether it's related to her M.E.S. or upbringing is hard to tell. Nilin has a taste for dark colors. She is prone to absentmindedly taking things apart. Gets annoyed when things are out of place. Spiritually, Nilin devoutly believes in Karma. For every wrong she has committed she must balance her life by an equal or greater act of good deeds. Religiously, Nilin respects all other peaceful religions. She believes in an ancient deity known as Eona. All are one Eternally. Appearance Nilin's physical appearance is nothing special. Always has this perpetual serious look about her. Shows little to no emotion. She leans toward a sharp, imposing look. Modern and sleek. She has Platinum Blond hair, which is fading to gray and white for an unknown reason. It could be natural from aging, the result of gene splicing, some sort of suppression, overuse of her powers, or lack of some nutrient. Her eyes are Silver, with a small hint of a violet hue. When using her powers, her outer Sclera of the eyes can turn black. Her skin is fair yet somewhat pale from being Voidborn; Sensitive to change. Her facial features are fairly appealing, despite some scaring. Her frame is mostly slender but toned, lithe, tall. Her weight is stable medium frame, about 155 pounds give or take. You will often find her in a Combat Field Uniform or Woven Body armor. She carries what she needs to survive in an unknown wilderness regardless if she needs it. On deployments she will wear an Assault Suit, typically with a full combat load-out if required. Even without the need for armor, her toughness is a true testament of her battle prowess. Underneath all her armor and clothing is a Vacc-Skin, which she wears when she is on a ship, at least when she is expecting trouble. She wears it as a failsafe for unexpected atmosphere change and Exosuit failure. She is long lived, which is typically normal among Biopsionic users. Her aging process is slowed or stopped altogether; It's hard to tell. Although you wouldn't guess it by her looks, she is at the age of 162. She has the outward appearance of someone in their late 40's to middle 50's. She will absolutely not use Life extension therapies, as they will begin to conflict and degrade psychic powers and her mentality. Nilin has at least two small tattoos, scribed in Lyran Ash. One under her right eye, in a writing known as Yin-Yang Alphalines, that reads: "All sentient beings are born free, equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience, and should act towards one another in a spirit of kinship." Her lips are also tattooed partially black. The top of her lips are fully black, while the bottom has a stripe down the middle. This represents her loss of a lover. She has two large wings tattooed on her back, with an inscription reading "Victoria Aut Mortem". Voice representation: Claudia Black. More or less quite spoken, rarely raises voice in anger or emotion. '' Psionic Abilities *'Biopsionics': **Mastered Succor 1 **Organic Purification Protocols 1Bought **Major Organ Restoration 2 **Invincible Stand 2Bought **Tissue Integrity Field 2Bought **Accelerated Succor 3 MetaPsion **Quintessential Reconstruction 4 **Holistic Optimization Patterning 4Bought *'MetaPsionics': **Cloak Powers 1 **Mindtracing1Bought **Suspended Manifestation 2 **Metadimensional Friction 3 **Impervious Pavis of Will 4 to Telepathy **Flawless Mastery 4Bought *'Teleportation': Mastering various techniques within BioPsionics and MetaPsionics, Nilin can basically heal herself at will. Used in battle, Nilin can thwart off any incoming gunfire if she became injured. She could also extend this ability to nearby allies, making her invaluable in a gunfight. With her use of MetaPsionics she can pinpoint hostile enemy Psionics with ease, commanding allies to priorities them as targets. She hides her own abilities from a majority of other psychics, giving her an edge on the battlefield. The most detrimental Psychic ability is the invasion of the mind. She was familiar with these kind of powers back on Orpheus, because of Mind Meddlers. She learned great wisdom at the Academy on Mona, learning to respect and fear this power. With her knowledge of Impervious Pavis of Will, she chose to become immune to that field entirely. Shielding herself from one of the few weaknesses many are prone to. '"If one cannot find solace within the sovereignty of their own mind, then they are truly destitute and lost."' ''Nilin Volantz Equipment W.I.P. Nilin is desperately seeking to find an Artifact Psitech Combat Suit. Cyberware Although not externally apparent, Nilin has a lot of internal Cybernetics which are combat focused. Education Nilin had shown signs of psychic powers at a young age. As a result she was taught briefly how to maintain control and not accidentally torch herself. Nilin was taught a formal education on two worlds. First on Imperial Prime, and later on Orpheus. Her father wanted her to get integrated into the Imperial system while her mother wanted her to remain at home on Orpheus. They reached a compromise by splitting her education. After her formal education, preparations and arrangements were made for her to learn at the Psychic Academy on Hroa. However she would not attend the Academy due to unknown reasons. The only alternative to a true education and training in the psychic disciplines would be found on Planet Mona. There was true wisdom to be found there, and Nilin learned to master her powers quickly. Nilin has been taught and knows various languages of the system, some including: Lyric, Court Lyric, Latin, and Imperial Common. [WIP, insert more later] She has traveled much and knows some pieces of culture and knowledge from various societies and Houses. She has witnessed much in her life, which is why she probably has this serious look about her most of the time. She is more reserved now than when she was younger. She is very opinionated about politics and the ongoings of the Empire, yet doesn't really talk about it to anyone. [insert new page link; List of feelings and opinions of all houses & facitons] Quotes “We are disconnected from the stars. I wish to return to the eternal night." “Victoria Aut Mortem" "Sine Nomine Digni Morte" "Those unworthy of a name that Deserve Death" "Veritas Amara Libertas" "Nos cogito ergo consum" "We think, therefore we coexist" "Unum multorum. Multis unius." “Only after I abandoned my obsessive pursuit for power, I gained tranquility; And tranquility became my greatest power." "These are not Battle-Scars. These are Death-Scars." "I wasn't trained at the Serpens Academy ..." "Eona guide my path." Nilin Volantz Name Origins NiliИ Oranaro Volantz Alingrad She is of German descent. Father's last name of Volantz, Mothers last name of Alingrad. Volantz: Possibly derived from the French word Volant, which could mean steer; wheel; fly; flying; volatile; 'Z' could be translated from Polish meaning "From; with; of; in; out of; for; at; by" So her name could be interpreted as "Flying to/from" ; maybe something to do with a volatile personality given her combat profile. But it's kind of poetic. She was Born on a ship in space, the Void. "From nothing and going everywhere". There is a phrase for those born among the sea of space. "Kin of the Stars". Oranaro: is meant to be a palindrome for the word meaning "balance". Latin roots: Ora-: pray, plead; Nar-: nose,nostril, Naris: breathe. This is reflective of her personality. She rarely if at all sleeps. Instead she prefers to meditate or relax for a period of time, before recovering her psychic ability. Alingrad: [WIP] Nicknames, Codenames, Ranks, Titles, and Medals During her time within the Aquila Legion: Primus Animus Legionnaire; Domina of Aquila; Volantz Nilin. Animus being "of the mind" or "from the heart" to mean truth in a sense. Meant to represent Psychics. A.C.E. : '''Augmented Combat Enforcer. This category of troops is reserved for those who undergo heavy cybernetic modifications for combat. '''Domina: "Lady", A noble title given to those of House Aquila for 25 years or more of service. Codename: NoxAngelus, Nox, Nova. Nova is a more recent codename, representing her full name and renewal of spirit. A turned leaf. ---- Accolade: Over the course of her services, she is awarded the highest honor Accolade, which is a mark of acknowledgment. Valkyrie: After years of service to The Deathless, she is moved into the Valkyrie division, quickly rising the ranks. The Black Phoenix: During her now present time within The Deathless, she has gained that nickname. It represents her merit and grit to push through such devotion of military service, and continue to rise again and again. Death Scars W.I.P. As a Biopsionic, Nilin can heal her body without the need to leave any sort of damage or scarring tissue. She could cut off her own arm, regrow it, and it would leave no visible indication that anything happened. Save for regrowing hair and pale skin. Anything from small scratches, deep cuts and slashes, bullet wounds, all could be healed without a trace. However, she chooses to keep some particular "battle" scars she would call Death-Scars. Every time she would die in battle, and come back, she leaves the wound on her body. The scar itself sort of being a badge of honor. She keeps them as a reminder. When she gets one, she sort of reevaluates her life to that point. Time has sort of lost its meaning to her because of her slowed / halted aging process. So instead she reflects her age and teachings of her past, and goes into a small period of meditation. At a glance, there are over 10 scars; Not going to into exact count. Her body seems littered with them. Given her military profile and assignment, it is to be expected she would die. However, she seems to move between the veil of life and death freely. Portrait Time-line W.I.P. ' ' Biography W.I.P. Early Life W.I.P. Nilin's parents wanted to guide her path as best they could, but ultimately respected her decisions. She was born on a Psychic Research Vessel traveling in space. Fearing for her development in space would stunt her growth, she was brought to and raised on Imperial Prime; During the Age of Mourning . At a very young age, Nilin showed promising signs of Psychic powers. Latent abilities were found in early childhood around the age of 6, and she was integrated into the Imperial system at age 7; Much to her mother's dismay. She was tutored to keep her powers under control and prevent accidental torching. She was taught a formal education, split between years on Imperial Prime and Orpheus, and her parents made arrangements for her to train at the Psychic Academy on Hroa. After formal education was done, preparations were made to attend The Academy on Hroa. However Nilin did not want to attend, much to the behest of her parents, they obliged her request. While this would be a toll on Nilin's future, they erred on the side of caution. They sought alternatives at every turn, from tutors to private lessons. However none would compare to true education and training required from an Academy. Nilin's mother managed to find an alternative, thanks to her connections with House Lyra . Nilin was brought to the Planet Mona, at the age of 12, where she would learn and train at the Academy found there; Later graduating at the age of 18. She has a good grasps of all psychic fields. While not as pristine or as up to date as The Serpens Academy, there was wisdom here to be learned not found anywhere else. Spending 6 years on Mona learning at the Academy, Nilin graduates here and returns "home" to see her parents. While Nilin never really visited her parents on Orpheus, during breaks from schooling, she would finally return to see them. ---- Time on Orpheus W.I.P. Time on Diomikato W.I.P. History Section House Aquila History ---- W.I.P. During her time spent in House Aquila, she served a long tour of Duty. Nilin is used to traveling often. Very often, mostly because of the military. Because of her special qualities as a psychic, they often brought her to other psychics instructors for training. Her Psychic specialty was Biopsionics mastery, which pretty much allows her to charge into battle without fear. Used to disrupt enemy lines and overwhelm the battlefield. She can use healing on herself, almost ignore all pain, can completely destroy an enemy on a molecular level, and thwart death. Serving under House Aquila for military duty, she was apart of military assets used for warfare. She is one of few special cases. They helped train Psychic Soldiers, the highest caliber recruits and agents of the sector. Nilin was apart of a group of nine. While most of the psychics were trained for combat, very few of them within her group went combat live. Nilin is one of few in her group that went combat mission live, albeit after a number of years. They kept close watch and safety not to lose the psychics during combat, and sometimes went to great lengths to ensure that with cybernetics. Nilin was heavily augmented and cybernetically enhanced at a young age. Either by necessity for her health, or by force, nobody really remembers anymore. She took a fascination with it. Nilin would not have been so heavily modified if her body could not handle the strain. Most others have few to no implants. No one is really sure why she has so many, if it's through her own willpower or the result of her Psychic ability. She was the only one so heavily modified cybernetically within her group. ---- Battle History [WIP] Retirement from House Aquila [WIP] While Nilin is not originally from House Aquila or have family blood ties to them, she has none the less earned Noble status with them. This can be done through 25 years of service, as recognised by the medal: Aquilan Shield of Ascension (ASA). The recounts of Nilin's heroics go vehemently unrewarded, actively being thwarted to deny her medals of service, or her "Wings". The exact details why this is happening is unknown. Rumor has it someone has it against the Volantz family. Nilin had been perusing her Wings for quite some time, denied at almost every turn. As it is tradition in the Volantz family you serve until you get your Wings, your medal of honor. The Deathless History ---- W.I.P. After the recent events of House Cygnus, The Sythn War, the Bombing of Gats, the assassination of Emperox IX, and Nilin leaving House Aquila, she joined The Deathless. Originally she wishes to return to her home and her people of House Lyra. However with a conflict of morals, and their way of doing things, lead her with little alternative in terms of continuing her ongoing military career. She considered joining the UPC for a time, attended some recruitment meetings. However she didn't really fit in, there were a lot of divisions within the faction, and Ultimately felt her skills were better suited elsewhere. Given her military background, long service record, and ties to House Aquila, The Deathless happily accepted her. It's unclear if Nilin took on a new name. It is tradition or typical of new recruits of The Deathless to renounce their Nobility. It's also unclear if Nilin is still considered Noble, after leaving the service of House Aquila. She still has ties to House Lyra. However, she did gain a new nickname: The Black Phoenix. During her Incendium Sacramentum, or Burning of Oaths Ceremony, Nilin had discarded a lot of precious mementos. She burned souvenirs and memorabilia from all around the sector; All Her Medals of Honor from House Aquila; Belongings of a long lost lover; A picture she held very deer; Then, She herself stepped into the flames. Nobody could believe the craziness that they were witnessing, but as Oaths go, they remained vigilant silent witnesses. The flames engulfed her, raging more potent. Some say her psychic powers were fueling the flames. Consuming her clothing and burning her flesh away. All the Death-Scars she once held, she now emerged from the fire, fresh and whole. Unmarked. Unscathed. She kept one medal, that represented her years of service, now scorched black. Her wings take new form. The nickname The Black Phoenix was given, having risen from death over and over, now rising from the ashes having restructured and re-birthed her soul. Nilin quickly rose the ranks of The Deathless in a short timespan, and continues to serve to the present day. House Lyra History ---- W.I.P. While her mother is of the House and native born to Orpheus, Nilin doesn't fully understand all the traditions and culture behind it. Nilin was not born to Orpheus. Still, she has the utmost respect toward Lyrans. Part of her formal education was on Orpheus for a time, and she generally sees it as her home. Although she hasn't lived there long on any of her trips. During the year 3057 at the age of 19, she moves to Orpheus again to begin training as a Keeper, later officially becoming a Keeper of Aralim. However her time would be a short service as a Keeper. Failing her duty, she felt a deep shame and sorrow upon herself; While her mother could not be prouder of her service. The depression she sunk into was mostly self inflicted, she found conflict in the way Lyran society handled their armies and defenses. Coming to an impasse with Lyran way of doing things, she sought an alternate route of military service toward House Aquila. Miscent Animo - Mind Meddlers ': Those that invade the sovereignty of ones mind, and manipulate for their purposes. Nilin is familiar with their kind, and sought to remove them wherever she could; Without Mercy or Remorse. Nilin couldn't quite comprehend all the nuance traditions and culture, and eventually got tired of dealing with the bad side of things. When she finally reached the impasse with her military duty, she left. Probably for good, but who knows what the future holds for her. She didn't abandon the House and Nobility, as she still practices some of the cultural behavior herself. However she has taken a leave from the planet and her home; For an unknown, ''maybe indefinite, length of time. During the time frame after she left House Aquila legion, and before joining The Deathless, she had commissioned an artist to perform a memory painting of her. Timeline and Events '''W.I.P. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Deathless Members